Love Lasts Forever
by xhelloxbeautiful
Summary: Sometimes, love grows stronger with age. Listen in as Emma tells her story to her grandchildren fifty years later on Valentine's Day. A Kevin Jonas future fic. oneshot. JONAS.


**A/N: hey guys! this is something I wrote awhile ago and decided to post it :) I hope you enjoy it! (and as much as I wish I did, I don't own the Jonas Brothers or JONAS. They belong to Disney) **

**Love Lasts Forever**

Emma leaned back in her chair and sighed. It was eight o'clock and she was getting tired, but the children were still wide awake.

"Grandma, can you tell us a storwy?"

Emma smiled and looked at her five year old granddaughter, Elizabeth. She was still amazed at how much she resembled her grandfather, the curly brown hair and deep brown eyes, but she didn't have his personality. It was Ryan, her grandson, who was most like him.

"Yeah, Grandma! Please?" Taylor, her other granddaughter begged. She was the oldest of the siblings at twelve years old.

"Alright, alright, settle down. What do you want to hear?" Emma asked.

"Tell us how you met Grandpa!" Elizabeth asked.

Emma giggled at the request. It was Elizabeth's favorite. She had told it countless times to her before, but the others hadn't heard it. Besides, today was Valentine's Day. She couldn't say no.

"Alright, but you have to promise to go to bed when I'm done."

"Fine," they whined, but accepted.

So the three children gathered around and waited for the story to begin.

"It all started the first day that I met him, back in 2010. I was getting my usual coffee at Starbucks, when I ran into him…"

_Kevin glanced at his watch, it was 7:55, which meant that he was almost late. He had to be at a recording session at eight o'clock, and they didn't have time for him to be late. Him and his two brothers had to finish this album by the end of this month, and they were already far behind._

_He ordered his coffee, threw the money at the cashier, and ran towards the door. Maybe if he ran he would get there on time…_

_He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and before he knew it, he felt another body collide with his. His coffee slipped out of his grip and he heard the person next to him scream. He looked over and realized he had spilled his coffee all over the person's coat._

"_Whoops, I am _so _sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I didn't see you! My bad, do you want me to go get napkins?" He rambled. _

_Surprisingly, the girl laughed. "Don't worry about it; it was an old coat anyway."_

_Kevin studied her. She had short, brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was beautiful, but an almost unnoticeable kind of beautiful._

"_Still, I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention," Kevin apologized._

"_Trust me, it's fine. I've been looking for a reason to get a new coat anyway," she laughed again. _

_They both paused for a second, not sure of what to say. Something about her intrigued Kevin, but he couldn't figure it out._

"_Listen, I don't usually do this, but I think I should owe you a cup of coffee. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time?" he asked…_

"Well, what did you say?" Taylor questioned.

Emma smiled, "To this day I still don't know why I said this, but I told him that I would love to."

"Why wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Well there's the fact that he just spilled hot coffee on me, plus I didn't even know his name. But something told me that I should go, so I did."

"What happened when you went?"

"I walked into Starbucks, and searched for his distinct curly hair…"

_There he is, Emma thought. He was sitting at a table by himself, already with two cups of coffee. When he saw her, he stood up and pulled out her chair. _

"_Thank you," she said, surprised he did that. She had never met a man that actually pulled out a chair for her._

"_You're welcome," he said. "By the way, I'm Kevin. I think we forgot to give each other our names."_

_She laughed, "I'm Emma. Nice to meet you…again."_

_Kevin laughed, too, He looked down at the two coffees. "I hope you like Vanilla Lattés, if not I can buy you another one."_

_She shook her head and took a sip, "I love Vanilla Lattés."_

"_I figured. You can't go wrong buying someone one of those. Everyone loves them!"_

"_Unless you don't like coffee," Emma replied._

"_That's true. But who doesn't love coffee?"_

"_That's also true. I don't think I could live without it!"_

"_I come here every morning," Kevin admitted. "I'm kind of addicted."_

_She laughed, "Me too. Every morning before work."_

_Kevin stared at her and she smiled. _

"_What?" she asked._

"_I'm not sure," he said. "But what do you say about making this a daily thing?"_

"What did you say, Grandma?"

"She told him that that would be nice," Elizabeth answered for her.

Emma laughed at how she had this memorized, "Exactly."

"So did you?"

"Yes, every day before work I would go into Starbucks and find him waiting there with a Vanilla Latté in his hand." She smiled at the memory.

"Didn't you ever get tired of having the same thing to drink?"Ryan asked.

Emma shook her head, "but your grandfather did. He switched back and forth on drinks all the time. I didn't quite believe him when he told me he was addicted to coffee, but soon enough I found out that he wasn't lying."

"And he still drinks coffee, doesn't he?" Taylor asked.

"In fact that's probably what he's doing right now," she said, shaking her head. He was always drinking coffee, even at night. "What should I tell them next, Elizabeth?"

"Tell them about the carnival!"

"Ah, yes, the carnival. We had been dating for a little over a year when he took me there. He always went to when he was a little kid…"

_It was cold for a summer night, but neither of them minded. The lights from the rides and the star-covered sky made it the perfect night for what Kevin had in mind. He was nervous, and the added weight in his right front pocket only made it worse. He wondered if Emma could sense his emotions, but if she did she wasn't showing them. _

"_Ooh, can we try and play the balloon game?" She pointed to the stand where you throw darts at the balloons to try and pop them._

"_Sure," he said._

_He paid for three darts for her, and three darts for him. Emma, who was never good at these kind of games, didn't hit any. _

"_You better win something for me!" she joked._

_He smirked at her, but easily hit three balloons. _

"_Pick any of the big prizes," the man working there said._

"_What one do you want?"_

_She looked through all of them and chose the giant teddy bear._

"_You always go for the classics, don't you?" Kevin teased and handed her the bear. She was the kind of girl that liked roses, chocolates, long walks on the beach, etc. But Kevin didn't mind, he liked doing all those things for her._

"_Shut up," she told him. "Can we go on the ferris wheel?"_

_The ferris wheel. This was it. It would only be a matter of minutes until he would ask Emma to be his wife._

"_Of course," he replied._

_Once they were on, with the teddy bear on her lap, they both fell silent. He held her hand as they both gazed at the scene below them. The lights from the other rides and games were lit up, there were children laughing, couples holding hands. The sky above them was full of stars and contained a full moon. _

_He turned to her and looked at her kind face, as he called it. She was one of those people that was not only nice, but looked it, too. She would make the perfect wife._

"_Emma?" _

_She turned to him. "Yes?"_

_He took a deep breath. "I know we have only been dating a little of a year, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. You're sweet, beautiful, kind, funny, and the most amazing person I've ever met. I knew from the first time I saw you that you were special, and I was right. I love you, Emma."_

_He pulled out the ring from his right pocket._

"_Emma, will you marry me?" _

_Her jaw dropped, and tears started flowing out of her eyes. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I'll marry you!" _

_Kevin let out a sigh of relief, and slipped the ring on her finger._

_He pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips. _

_She let out a shaky breath…_

"And then I said, 'I can't believe you proposed on a ferris wheel!'"

Kevin entered the room as he heard his wife finish the story.

"I can't believe I did, either."

She looked at him. "Can you believe that happened almost fifty years ago?"

"Not at all, time goes by so fast…" He took a seat on the floor with his grandchildren.

"Can you tell it again?" Elizabeth asked.

"You sure like this story, don't you Lizzy?" he asked and pulled her into a hug.

She squealed and tried to get away from him, but he started tickling her instead.

"Stop! Stop!" she laughed.

He let her go, and slowly stood up. "I'm getting too old for this," he commented.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"You'll see. I'll be right back."

Emma looked at him suspiciously, but let him go.

"Do you three know what he's up to?" she asked.

"Nope," they shook their heads, but started giggling.

A minute later he came back into the room with a box of chocolates, a bouquet of roses, and a giant teddy bear in his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
